The use of mobile devices has become widespread and the need to network or communicate between mobile devices that are in close proximity to each other has increased. Several methods have been developed (e.g., Universal Plug and Play, Bonjour, and Wi-Fi Direct) to facilitate mobile device networking and the networking of mobile devices to other nearby non-mobile devices.
Typically, mobile devices advertise their availability to network with other devices via a generic connection request. The generic connection request may provide the ability to identify devices that are capable of establishing a wireless connection with another device. Once the devices have identified each other, a wireless or Wi-Fi connection enables applications and services on the devices to exchange information.